A fuel pressure in the high-pressure common-rail fuel system of the engine in the prior art is controlled by employing a PID (Proportion Integration Differentiation) type control policy, which requires a lot of calibration work. Besides, by employing such conventional control policy of the high-pressure common-rail fuel system of the engine, there is a larger deviation between an actual measurement value of the fuel pressure in the high-pressure common-rail tube cavity and a target value of the fuel pressure under some operation conditions of the engine, which causes occurrence of a larger error between the actual fuel injection amount in the high-pressure common-rail fuel system of the engine and a target fuel injection amount, which directly affects consistency of the power of the engine and fuel injection in respective cylinders.
Therefore, development of an advanced fuel pressure control policy of the high-pressure common-rail fuel system of the engine is crucial for improvement of the engine performance and reduction of the calibration work of an electronic control unit.